1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus controlled by control information received from a remote controller for another electronic apparatus, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an interface method between an electronic apparatus (for example, a display apparatus) and a user, a remote controller or a panel key of the electronic apparatus is mainly used. In accordance with the development of technology, the electronic apparatus provides various functions to users.
In the case in which the user intends to control functions and operations of various electronic apparatuses, it may be inconvenient to remotely control the electronic apparatuses using a dedicated remote controller having a small size and a small number of buttons. In the case in which the dedicated remote controller is lost (for example, temporarily lost) or malfunctions, the user should manually directly control (or contact and control) the electronic apparatuses supporting various functions using panel keys of the electronic apparatuses.